Saphael - Collection d'OS traduits
by Rikurt36
Summary: Collection de traductions de drabbles sur Simon et Raphaël.
1. Introduction

**SAPHAEL – COLLECTION D'OS TRADUITS**

Bonjour à tous !

Oui, je réitère mon expérience d'un recueil de courtes histoires que je traduis ici pour le fandom français. Seulement j'ai décidé de choisir d'autres personnages d'une autre série. Mes traductions seront centrées sur Simon Lewis et Raphaël Santiago de Mortal Instruments / Shadowhunters.

Si vous avez des suggestions, des fanfictions que vous aimeriez que je traduise, n'hésitez pas, j'essaierai de vous donner une version française dans les plus brefs délais.

Vous pouvez également commenter et partager, ou venir discuter avec moi de Saphael, je suis disponible !

Bonne lecture,

 **Rikurt36.**


	2. In my arms

**In my arms par thefroggysheep sur Wattpad.**

 **Résumé : Ce à quoi pense Raphaël tout en portant le cadavre de Simon.**

* * *

J'expire, bien que j'en sois physiquement incapable. Mais au-delà du dysfonctionnement de mes poumons, je sais que je suis à bout de souffle.

Simon repose dans mes bras. Quand ai-je commencé à m'attacher ? Peut-être la nuit où je l'ai vu pour la première fois dans la Cité des Ténèbres. Peut-être la nuit où je l'ai sauvé des vampires. Peut-être la nuit où il est revenu à l'hôtel Dumort.

Mais cette nuit, il est mort. Par ma faute. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il reviendrait pour moi, et trouver la mort à la place ? Je suis la mort. Je l'ai toujours apportée à quiconque s'approchait trop près de moi. Je pensais pouvoir changer, je pensais pouvoir ne pas faire de mal à ce garçon. Ne faites jamais confiance à un vampire. L'éternité vous rend insensible aux mensonges.

J'avais promis de veiller sur lui. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi ? Est-ce que parce que je n'ai pas de cœur ? Ou de compassion ? Je pensais en avoir. Quel était ce sentiment, alors ? Ces papillons agaçants dans mon estomac lorsque Simon était tout proche ? L'étincelle de chaleur dans mon corps lorsque j'entendais son nom ?

Quelle ironie. Le vampire tombant amoureux de la proie. Tellement classique. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Simon est – était – adorable. Extrêmement adorable. Et j'ai été pris dans son petit jeu.

Et si je criais au monde la haine que je ressens envers moi-même pour ce qui s'est passé ? Il ne renverrait qu'un faible écho. Qui s'en soucierait ? Je suis un simple vampire qui a perdu son âme sœur.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **C'était mon premier écrit sur Wattpad, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je voulais vraiment contribuer au fandom Saphael je l'aime tellement.**

 **Donc le voilà. Un peu court, je sais. Si jamais vous voulez que j'en écrive plus, laissez-le-moi savoir, je serais ravie d'au moins essayer et l'envisager.**

 **Laissez-moi un commentaire, merci d'avoir lu !**


	3. As long as you want me

**As long as you want me par thefroggysheep sur Wattpad.**

 **Résumé : La tentative de Raphaël pour empêcher Simon de quitter l'hôtel Dumort.**

* * *

SIMON : Je ne vais pas les laisser tomber, Raphaël !

RAPHAËL : Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Tu es l'un des nôtres, à présent. Tu ne vas plus aller faire ami-ami avec ces Chasseurs d'Ombres. Ils te voient déjà comme une Créature de l'Ombre.

SIMON : Clary ne ferait pas ça, elle…

RAPHAËL : Clary est comme les autres.

SIMON : Non, elle m'a ramené à la vie.

RAPHAËL : Parce que tu appelles ça une vie ? Elle m'a laissé te transformer en vampire et puis elle t'a laissé tomber.

SIMON : Elle est simplement occupée…

RAPHAËL : Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de leur trouver des excuses ? Moi, ainsi que tous les nôtres, sommes ta famille maintenant. Tu dois oublier le reste.

SIMON : Clary reviendra me chercher. Je le sais.

RAPHAËL : Je ne le permettrai pas.

SIMON : Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais une telle chose ?

RAPHAËL : Les Chasseurs d'Ombres pensent que tout leur est dû. Mais ils n'ont pas le droit d'entrer ici sans notre accord.

SIMON : Je ne comprends pas !

RAPHAËL : *soupire* Quoi ?

SIMON : Pourquoi est-ce que tu me gardes enfermé ici ?

RAPHAËL : *ouvre et ferme la bouche de façon successive* Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

SIMON : Si je t'écoutais, je serais une vierge dans un couvent !

RAPHAËL : Tu y es presque. Ce n'est juste pas un couvent.

SIMON : Hé ! Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas vierge.

RAPHAËL : *lève un sourcil* Oh, vraiment.

SIMON : *rougit* Ce n'est pas la question ! J'ai le droit de sortir d'ici si j'en ai envie !

RAPHAËL : Mais le feras-tu ?

SIMON : Bien sûr que oui ! Rien ne me pousse à rester ici.

RAPHAËL : *déglutit, irrité*

SIMON : Ce n'est pas que je… Raphaël, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

RAPHAËL : *redevenant fier* Je comprends. Tu es libre de partir.

SIMON : Quoi ? Non je n'ai pas envie de…

RAPHAËL : Comme tu l'as dit, rien ne te retient ici.

SIMON : Je ne parlais pas nécessairement de toi…

RAPHAËL : Je ne l'ai pas pris personnellement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu compterais pour moi ?

SIMON : Tu sais que je ne voulais pas blesser ta sensibilité…

RAPHAËL : Eh bien, ça n'a pas été le cas. Je n'ai pas de sensibilité, tu te souviens ? *commence à partir*

SIMON : Raphaël ! Reviens !

RAPHAËL : Oh ? Y aurait-il finalement quelque chose qui te retienne ici ?

SIMON : Tu sais que je ne te comptais pas parmi les autres vampires ici. Tu es différent.

RAPHAËL : Ah ouais ? Et dans quel sens ?

SIMON : Tu es… plus gentil. Envers moi.

RAPHAËL : Je ne le fais pas exprès. *soupire* Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, de toute façon ?

SIMON : Que devrais-je faire ?

RAPHAËL : Alors comme ça on demande des conseils à papa ?

SIMON : Arrête ça, c'est flippant.

RAPHAËL : Désolé.

SIMON : Ecoute, j'ai juste… *soupire* Je suis un peu perdu. Avec toute cette histoire de vampires, avec Clary, toi, tout…

RAPHAËL : *le coupe* Est-ce que tu veux partir ?

SIMON : Je… Je n'en sais rien.

RAPHAËL : *s'énerve* Simon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! J'en ai marre de ton indécision, je ne fais qu'attendre que tu dises quelque chose, que tu fasses quelque chose ! Dis-moi simplement que tu ne veux pas de moi, que je puisse me complaire dans mon malheur ?

SIMON : *sans voix*

RAPHAËL : *se calmant* Je… Je suis désolé. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Et toi… Tu n'as qu'à aller voir tes amis Chasseurs d'Ombres. *commence à partir*

SIMON : Hé, s'il te plait ! Je… Je ne veux pas partir.

RAPHAËL : *se retourne* Vraiment ?

SIMON : Non ! Je… Je veux rester ici. Avec toi.

RAPHAËL : Pourquoi ?

SIMON : Bah parce que tu es comme… un père, maintenant.

RAPHAËL : *sourit* Arrête ça, c'est flippant.

SIMON : *sourit en retour* Désolé.*se rapproche* Je ne vais pas partir, Raphaël. Ni maintenant. Ni jamais.

RAPHAËL : Nous avons l'éternité à nous deux, pas vrai ? *enlace Simon*

SIMON : Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. *embrasse Raphaël*

* * *

 **Bonjour à vous ! Donc voilà ma seconde fanfiction Saphael aujourd'hui… Comment l'avez-vous trouvée ? J'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais, je l'ai écrite sans raison, d'un trait, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Ça peut paraitre bizarre d'avoir écrit leurs noms quand ils parlent comme dans les pièces de théâtre, mais je ne voulais pas me perdre dans des descriptions. Etait-ce une mauvaise idée ?**

 **Laissez-moi un commentaire, ou posez-moi une question, je serais ravie de répondre aux deux !**


	4. Keeping us away from reality

**Keeping us away from reality by thefroggysheep sur Wattpad.**

 **Résumé :** **Quand Raphaël en a marre de l'incapacité de Simon à se comporter comme un vrai vampire.**

* * *

« Hé, Raphaël, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi les vampires sont si fragiles ? demanda distraitement Simon, assis sur un canapé de l'hôtel Dumort à jouer aux jeux vidéos.

– Dis-moi, soupira le plus vieux, fixant l'écran de la télévision.

– Parce qu'ils sont désespérément sang-timentaux ! » explosa Simon, mort de rire. Il se retourna ensuite vers son semblable et expliqua patiemment : « Sang-timentaux, sentimentaux ? Les vampires sont censés boire du sang ? T'as compris ?

– Ha. Ha.

– OK, j'ai fait de meilleures blagues. Mais elle était bonne ! » Il continua de glousser, tout en jouant. « Hé ! Tu as vu ce que je viens de faire ? J'ai complètement défoncé ce zombie ! Ce n'était pas juste magnifique ?

– Je suis impressionné. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de tuer de vrais trucs ? Pour te nourrir tout seul, par exemple.

– Mais c'est mieux quand tu le fais pour moi, marmonna Simon de manière enfantine. Je ne sais pas chasser.

– Eh bien, j'en ai marre. Je ne suis pas ta mère, Simon. Tu dois te débrouiller tout seul. Je ne serai pas toujours là.

– Mais tu es immortel, protesta-t-il.

– Et toi donc. Tu es assez grand pour pouvoir être indépendant.

– Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

– Je pourrais aussi bien te virer du clan.

– Tu ne le feras pas.

– Oh, est-ce que tu es sûr de ça ?

– Tu ne ferais pas ça. »

Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel et se leva. « Je me tire.

– Hé, où est le diner ? protesta Simon.

– Va le chercher toi-même, bébé. »

Simon mit son jeu sur « pause » et le rattrapa. « Raphaël ! S'il te plait !

– Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Si tu veux faire partie de ce clan, tu dois le mériter. Ce n'est pas en étant ami avec des Chasseurs d'Ombres et en jouant à des jeux toute la journée que tu seras près de le mériter.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi méchant envers moi ? répondit sèchement Simon. C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? Tu es jaloux ou quoi ?

– C'est ridicule. Pourquoi est-ce que je serais jaloux de quelqu'un comme toi ?

– Parce que, d'une certaine façon, je trouve encore une manière de rester humain. Je peux choisir d'être flemmard, dépendant, geek. Toi, non. »

Raphaël saisit par le col, sa lèvre supérieure tremblant irrémédiablement. « La ferme, Simon. La ferme !

– Admets-le ! » hurla Simon.

Le vampire le plus vieux grogna et griffa le visage du garçon. « Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Et tu n'as pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton ! »

Du sang noir commençait à saigner sur la joue de Simon mais il ne le remarqua même pas. Il resta silencieux, attendant que Raphaël se calme. Ce qu'il finit par faire. Il relâcha Simon. Celui-ci posa une main sur son bras.

« Je suis désolé, Raph. » Le vampire releva immédiatement la tête, furieux. « Waouh, d'accord, se corrigea Simon. Ce n'est pas le moment pour les surnoms. Je suis désolé, Raphaël, se rattrapa-t-il.

– C'est ma faute, marmonna le Latino brun, nettoyant déjà le sang sur le visage de son ami. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de cette façon. C'était idiot. »

Simon haussa les épaules. « Ça ne fait rien. Je vais aller me chercher à manger. Tu veux m'accompagner ?

–Tu ne sais pas comment aller chercher à manger, Simon, soupira Raphaël, souriant toutefois.

– Alors montre-moi ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Raphaël prit timidement la main de l'adolescent et ils sortirent de l'hôtel en courant. Ils faisaient la course dans les rues de New York City, à l'intérieur d'une sorte de bulle de bonheur et d'intimité qui était uniquement leur. De cette façon, ils étaient protégés de la réalité, et ils pouvaient vivre sans jamais penser à y revenir. N'était-ce pas tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours souhaité ?

* * *

 **Bonsoir tout le monde. Je ne sais pas si c'est devenu une habitude, mais ça fait trois semaines que je poste une fois par semaine. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir garder le rythme, par contre.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fanfiction, elle était légère et je l'ai écrite juste parce que je m'ennuyais, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser ! Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine probablement, ou quelque chose dans ces eaux-là !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, je suis toujours ravie de voir que mes écrits ne périssent pas dans l'oubli.**


	5. Welcome home

**Welcome home by thefroggysheep sur Wattpad.**

 **Résumé : Quand Raphaël reçoit Simon après qu'il a été changé en vampire.**

* * *

Le nouveau-né est revenu », murmura Raphaël pour lui-même tout en observant Simon faire les cents pas au pied de l'hôtel Dumort.

En disant cela, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Il avait secrètement espéré qu'il revienne vers le clan des vampires. Ses autres compagnons n'avaient beau pas prêter beaucoup d'attention à l'ancien Terrestre, lui, si.

La seule question était : Pourquoi était-il revenu ?

La dernière fois que Raphaël l'avait vu, il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir, qu'il détestait être un vampire, que la mort vaudrait mieux que la jeunesse éternelle.

Etait-ce la soif ? Etait-ce l'appel du clan ? Etait-ce simplement la volonté de passer une nuit dans un hôtel chic ?

Raphaël soupira, tout sauf impatient, et ouvrit la fenêtre, se jetant dans le vide jusqu'au sol, près du nouveau-né.

« Oh mon… » Lewis se mordit les lèvres, incapable de prononcer « Dieu ». « Raphaël ! marmonna-t-il, en colère.

– Bébé a finalement retrouvé le chemin de sa maison ?

– Cet endroit ne sera jamais ma maison. » Le plus jeune vampire s'éclaircit la gorge et ajouta : « Je ne suis pas exactement venu pour ça.

– Oh, tu ne vas pas rester ? » Raphaël fit sembler d'être triste.

« J'ai des questions.

– _Dimelotodo_. » Alors qu'il allait effectivement lui demander quelque chose, Raphaël l'arrêta d'un geste. « Attends. Pas ici.

– Je ne retourne pas là-dedans, Lewis indiqua, regardant l'hôtel.

– Viens avec moi. »

Raphaël se mit à courir rapidement, son semblable soupira mais le suivit avec facilité, son énergie fraiche de vampire l'aidant un peu. Après quelques secondes, ils étaient sur le toit d'un immeuble gigantesque de Manhattan.

« Je… Tu es au courant que j'ai le vertige, n'est-ce pas ? » Le jeune vampire faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder en bas.

« Je n'en savais rien. Mais je m'en fiche quand même.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as amené ici, alors ?

– Je pensais que ce serait sympathique. De sortir de l'hôtel, et de Brooklyn. De nos deux vies désignées. Pour te prouver que tu peux choisir.

– Une fois encore, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici.

– Et quelle est-elle ?

– Tu le saurais, si tu me laissais parler ! » Raphaël ne dit rien. « Merci. » Simon inspira. « Je ne suis pas revenu pour le clan.

– Vraiment ? » Ce n'était presque pas une question.

« Non. Je suis revenu… J'ai traversé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, et j'avais besoin de régler tout ça, alors…

– Je ne suis pas le moins du monde intéressé par les réflexions existentielles que tu as eues ces derniers jours.

– Hum, d'accord. » Il déglutit et résuma rapidement : « Je suis revenu pour en savoir plus sur… toi.

– Moi ? » Raphaël écoutait à peine, toute son attention était concentrée sur la beauté de la ville de nuit, sur ses lumières et ses bruits. « Qu'y a-t-il à savoir sur moi, de toute façon ?

– Je ne sais pas… Tu es mon mentor. Tu m'as d'abord sauvé, puis tu m'as ramené à la vie. Tu m'as nourri. Tu m'as offert un toit. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

Raphaël cessa d'admirer la vue, et se tourna vers lui. « Simon. » L'adolescent sursauta. Le vampire ne l'avait jamais appelé par son vrai nom. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je l'ai fait ? »

Son ton incroyablement sérieux effraya l'autre garçon. « Je… Je ne sais pas. C'est justement pourquoi je te le demande. »

Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel. « Je veux juste m'assurer que tu sais quelles sont tes options.

– Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Je me suis occupé de toi, pour que tu puisses choisir ce qui est le mieux pour toi par la suite.

– Tu veux dire, choisir quelle sorte de vampire je veux être ?

– Oui. » Il était évasif. Il recommença à regarder les étoiles.

« Et si je ne veux pas agir comme tel ? » Simon se redressa. « Est-ce que j'aurai toujours une place dans le clan de temps en temps ? »

Raphaël plongea son regard dans le sien. « Le clan te laissera choisir une seule fois. Mais… » Il sourit doucement. « Moi, au contraire, je te laisserai choisir indéfiniment.

– Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?

– Tu seras toujours le bienvenu à mes côtés. »

Simon rougit – enfin, il aurait rougi, s'il avait pu. « Merci. Toujours est-il que je ne sais pas si je peux rester avec le clan. Je t'apprécie vraiment, Raph, mais les autres sont juste…

– Je comprends. »

Simon passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Parfois je me dis juste que je vais partir dans un endroit inconnu. Voyager dans le monde pendant quelques semaines. Revenir. Pour prendre l'air.

– Tu devrais éviter.

– Est-ce que c'est dangereux ?

– Pour une personne sans expérience, oui. » Raphaël soupira. « _Dios_ , on ne cherche pas à jouer dans la cour des grands alors qu'on vient à peine de naitre. Tu te ferais tuer. Les vampires qui ont le plus de chance d'être attrapés par l'Enclave ou par des Chasseurs d'Ombres sont ceux qui voyagent sans cesse. Je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience. Ne fais pas l'imbécile, s'il te plait.

– Je ne l'aurais pas fait, de toute façon, marmonna Simon.

– Je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait.

– Comment est-ce que tu saurais ça ?

– Tu serais resté. Pour moi.

– Toi ? »

Raphaël eut un sourire narquois. « Ouais. Tu m'aimes bien.

« Je… Evidemment que je t'aime bien. Sans toi, je ne serais même pas là.

– Ce n'est pas que ça, il y a plus.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

– Admets-le, Lewis. _Me quieres._

– Je ne parle pas espagnol, tu sais. Est-ce que ça veut dire que… tu es curieux ?

– Absolument pas. C'est comme si je disais _me amas_.

– Oh. Oh ? Oh ! Tu… ? Vraiment ? Tu m'aimes ?

– Je… Je n'ai, hum, jamais dit ça. » Simon rit. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Raphaël bégayer. « Ce n'est pas la question, de toute manière.

– En réalité… » Simon se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « A la base, ça l'était.

– Comment ça, à la base ?

– C'est ce que… C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu.

– Parce que j'étais soi-disant amoureux de toi ?

– Non, parce que moi j'étais amoureux de toi. Enfin, j'imagine.

– Oh. » Il y eut un silence.

« Ouais, dit finalement Simon, gêné et déçu.

– Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Raphaël.

– Je devrais y aller.

– Pourquoi ?

– Toi, tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, déclara-t-il sans apparente nécessité.

– Et qui a dit ça ?

– Tu viens de le dire. »

Simon serra ses poings et se prépara à fuir, mais Raphaël l'arrêta en attrapant son bras, l'obligeant à se rasseoir près de lui. Le brun plongea profondément son regard dans celui de l'autre, et sentit ses lèvres sourire. « Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répéta Raphaël en retournant son sourire, parce que j'attendais le bon moment pour le dire. » Simon haussa les sourcils. « Alors voilà. Je t'aime. Simon », ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil timide. L'autre vampire sentit sa peau frissonner, et son corps entier se relaxer sous la caresse du pouce de Raphaël sur son bras. « Et tu ne vas nulle part sans moi. »

Raphaël se pencha en avant, très lentement, mais Simon se jeta avec avidité sur ses lèvres, goûtant leur douceur et leur froideur. Leur baiser sembla durer une éternité, sous le ciel de Manhattan, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la lune commençait à se retirer, forçant les deux amoureux à rejoindre la chambre de Raphaël à l'hôtel Dumort, pendant le jour entier au moins.

« Bienvenue chez toi, murmura Raphaël derrière Simon tandis qu'il lui montrait sa chambre. J'espère que tu aimes.

– Ça manque juste un peu de moi.

– Je t'en prie, marque ton territoire. J'ai attendu ce moment pendant longtemps. »

Simon sourit malicieusement et attaqua les lèvres de son compagnon une nouvelle fois, le plaquant contre les murs sombres. Oh que oui, il allait marquer son territoire, sur son corps entier, sur les murs entiers, jusqu'à ce qu'à ce que tout le monde sache qu'il était son nouveau chez-lui.

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Alors cela fait une quatrième fanfiction Saphael, j'espère que vous l'avez aimée !**

 **J'aimerais remercier tous les lecteurs de mes fanfictions, je suis ravie de voir qu'il y en a.**

 **N'ayez pas peur de commenter, je ne mords pas. J'aime vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez.**


	6. Be my guest

**Be my guest by thefroggysheep sur Wattpad.**

Simon tournoya devant le miroir, observant le costume qu'il avait emprunté à Raphaël.

« Plutôt pas mal », commenta une voix.

Simon leva la tête vers le vampire plus vieux. S'il en avait été capable, il aurait rougi.

« Merci. Je vais au mariage d'Alec.

– J'imagine que je ne suis pas invité ? sourit Raphaël.

– Je pense qu'ils ne permettront pas à un vampire de venir seul. A moins que quelqu'un t'invite. » Puis Raphaël sourit de façon narquoise, fixant son semblable. « Oh, dit Simon. Tu veux y aller en tant que mon invité ?

– J'en serais ravi, Simon. » Il fit quelques pas vers l'adolescent brun. Il épousseta le costume de Simon et resserra son nœud papillon. « Je vais aller m'habiller. Attends-moi. »

Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, plus beau que jamais. Ils partirent, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au mariage, Alec fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

– Raphaël est… euh, avec moi », bégaya Simon.

Alec leva un sourcil. « D'accord, acquiesça-t-il finalement. Mais fais en sorte qu'il se tienne bien.

– Je le surveillerai. Tu as ma parole. »

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur : Bonjour !**

 **Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté une fanfiction, mais aussi curieux que cela puisse paraitre, j'ai moins de temps en période de vacances qu'en période de cours.**

 **Bref voilà ma nouvelle histoire, _Be my guest_ , c'est vraiment court mais j'ai trouvé que c'était mieux comme ça.**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci d'avoir lu !**


	7. It gets easier

**It gets easier by thefroggysheep sur Wattpad.**

« Bébé, je suis rentré ! » dit Raphaël comme toujours lorsqu'il entrait dans l'appartement où il logeait avec Simon, en laissant tomber ses clés sur le meuble de l'entrée. Comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il héla : « Chéri ? »

Il chercha dans la maison, arrivant pour finir à leur chambre, et ouvrit la porte avec appréhension. Il eut un mouvement de recul, quand il vit Simon dans leur lit, au-dessus d'une autre personne sous les couvertures. Raphaël déglutit, fronçant les sourcils, et partit rapidement, incapable de regarder une seconde de plus.

« Raphaël ? » monta une voix depuis la chambre.

L'agent immobilier réprima un sanglot et atteignit la fenêtre qui avait une vue sur les rues de New York. Il serra la mâchoire, désirant effacer ce souvenir brûlant de son esprit.

Il entendit un bruit de vêtements que l'on remet et de pas lourds vers la cuisine. Raphaël ne voulait pas se retourner. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Simon en face. Il était trop fier – ou trop blessé.

« Hé, je peux tout expliquer, chéri, je… »

Raphaël laissa échapper un rire jaune. Vraiment ? L'excuse du « je peux tout expliquer » ?

Une mince créature apparut dans l'ombre de Simon. C'était une Asiatique magnifique, qui semblait être la fille du diable, et elle sourit pleinement à Raphaël.

« Bonjour », salua-t-elle. Tout en se tournant à nouveau vers son amant – le petit ami de Raphaël – elle poursuivit : « Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas simplement ?

– Me dire quoi ? » C'était la première fois que Raphaël prononçait un mot depuis qu'il les avait découverts. « Simon ?

– Bébé…, gémit Simon honteusement. Elle… Ce n'était pas censé arriver…

– Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas censé arriver ? » Même si Raphaël savait très bien ce qui s'était vraiment passé, il voulait laisser une chance à Simon de se racheter. Mais c'était trop dur. « Me tromper ? Ou me mentir en disant que tu ne m'as pas trompé ? » Il plissa les yeux et se rapprocha de Simon – ce qui lui infligeait une grande douleur à ce moment-là. Plein de haine, il demanda : « Est-ce que tu te sentais seul ? Est-ce que tu étais insatisfait ? Est-ce que tu te lasses de moi ?

– Non, ce n'est rien de tout ça ! Elle a juste… » Simon devenait nerveux, et les mots semblaient lui manquer. « Elle m'a pris par surprise ! Elle m'a littéralement agressé ! »

Camille rit, et caressa la joue de Simon. Raphaël fit tout son possible pour ne pas se jeter sur eux, et serra les dents.

« Alors c'est ça, ton excuse, Simon ? Elle t'a agressé ?

– Bébé, sérieusement, tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais ça volontairement ! Je t'aime ! Je pensais que tu le savais.

– Et moi, je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça. »

Camille fit quelques pas dans la direction du mâle dominant et lui sourit. « Alors comme ça on est jaloux maintenant, n'est-ce pas, Raphaël ?

– Comment est-ce que vous connaissez mon nom ? murmura suspicieusement Raphaël.

– Oh, je te connais bien plus que tu ne le penses. Nous nous sommes rencontrés. D'une certaine manière. On avait quelque chose en commun. Comme maintenant.

– Et quel est ce point commun ?

– Un petit ami. »

Raphaël leva les sourcils. Avait-il déjà partagé un petit ami avec quelqu'un ?

« Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déjà partagé un homme avec quelqu'un.

– Oh. Tu ne te souviens donc pas lorsque tu as essayé de me voler Magnus ?

– Magnus… Vous étiez sa petite amie ?

– Oui, Raphaël, c'était moi. Et maintenant tu sais exactement ce que cela fait de perdre l'homme que tu aimes à cause de quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à faire de lui.

– Hé ! s'interposa Simon. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Voyons, l'intello, tu ne croyais quand même pas que je pourrais vraiment m'intéresser à une personne aussi agaçante que toi ? »

Le brun ouvrit la bouche mais baissa ensuite les yeux, profondément blessé. Raphaël grogna et cria presque : « T'as pas le droit de lui parler comme ça, espèce de salope impertinente. Il est à moi. » Mais il ne dit rien.

L'Asiatique leva les yeux au ciel. « Très bien, je suis désolée. Mais j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Vous voir vous séparer est un plaisir délicieux à satisfaire. »

Les hommes se regardèrent. En ce moment de souffrance partagée, de questionnement et de besoin de compassion.

« Qui a dit qu'on se séparait ? »

Simon releva soudain la tête. « On ne se sépare pas ?

– Vous ne vous séparez pas ? demanda Camille, horrifiée, au même moment.

– Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? dit Raphaël avec un sourire narquois. J'aime Simon. Personne ne m'enlèvera jamais ça. Pas même vous. »

Camille regarda successivement Simon, puis Raphaël. Le plus jeune semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Le plus petit des deux sourit chaleureusement et chuchota avec émotion : « Ecoute, je me fiche que tu m'aies trompé. Ce qui est important, c'est que tu le regrettes. Et je suis prêt à te pardonner, à mener notre relation aussi loin qu'on le peut. Je ne veux pas refaire les mêmes erreurs encore et encore. Pas quand j'ai trouvé l'amour, le vrai. »

Tandis que Simon marchait dans sa direction pour l'enlacer, Camille les stoppa dans leur intimité, et s'emporta : « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Vous êtes censés perdre l'amour de votre vie, et je suis censée prendre ma revanche !

– Eh bien. Vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte depuis le temps que le véritable amour gagne toujours ? »

Elle grogna, telle une tigresse, et s'enfuit avec fureur. Les deux hommes se regardèrent en totale incompréhension, puis haussèrent les épaules en souriant. Simon s'approcha et prit finalement son petit ami dans ses bras. Raphaël inspira profondément pour sentir l'odeur du plus grand, et soupira de bonheur.

« Je suis tellement désolé, répéta Simon. Ça n'arrivera plus, c'est promis.

– Chut. N'en parlons plus, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas avoir à penser qu'on aurait pu rompre à cause d'une femme. »

Simon sourit et embrassa le bout de son nez. Après avoir pris sa main, il dit avec un clin d'œil : « Alors ? Tu as passé une bonne journée au travail ?

– En quelque sorte. Mais le meilleur moment de la journée, c'est quand je rentre à la maison en sachant que tu seras là.

– Et je le serai toujours.

– Tu as intérêt, chuchota Raphaël, embrassant sensuellement le dos de la main de Simon. Ecoute je suis fatigué… Et si on allait juste dans la chambre, pour s'allonger une minute ?

– Si tu veux faire l'amour pour se réconcilier, tu peux juste me demander, tu sais.

– Hum, marmonna son petit ami en rougissant. D'accord. »

Simon leva les yeux au ciel et l'attira vers la chambre, un sourire vicieux sur le visage, et Camille complètement oubliée.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais j'ai été vraiment prise avec les cours… Maintenant je suis en vacances, ça fait vraiment du bien.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire, ce n'est pas très long mais ça m'a pris du temps pour la finir. Je n'ai plus du tout d'inspiration, j'ai bien peur.**

 **Laissez-moi savoir vos impressions, s'il vous plait, avec un commentaire ou autre. Je serais ravie d'évaluer ce que ça vaut.**


End file.
